Brother, My Brother
by mageofmip
Summary: A few drabbles centering around Alfred's thoughts of Arthur using the lyrics of Brother, My Brother as prompts. Light Yaoi/incest. Pairing: USUK AmericaxEngland Human names used. Rated T just in case.


**_This was done for a Valentine's exchange on for ~*Sweden*~_**

_**It's supposed to be fairly random, and not exactly linear. I was only using the portions of lyrics from the song "Brother, My Brother" by Blesside Union of Souls as prompts.**_

_**I don't own Hetalia or it's characters, nor do I own the song. They are all the property of their respective owners.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Brother my brother_  
_Tell me what are fighting for_  
_We've got to end this war_  
_We should love one another_  
_Oh, can't we just pretend_  
_This war never began_  
_We can try_  
_Brother my brother_

Alfred knew he couldnt be Arthur's charge forever. For one thing, the Briton was always away. Hed leave for days, sometimes months, at a time and little Alfred wouldnt get to see him. Surely Arthur had realized the problem in this set-up when hed come back to his adoptive younger brother, this time after a couple of years of absence, only to discover his little Alfred was no longer as small as he'd been before. Quite to the contrary, he was now a few inches taller than Arthur, a shock that had nearly given the Englishmen a heart attack.

Alfred had grown older. He didnt like that Arthur was always absent, and liked even less that he still wanted to have control over him. "I can take care of myself!" Alfred kept insisting. He was trying to push Arthur away gently, slowly. The last thing he wanted was to cause some great rift between him and his brother, but this method wasnt working.

He supposed that was why he was now staring down the barrel of a rifle with the bayonet only inches from his chest.

__

We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why

In a flash of red, the older man that had been squaring off against Alfred fell to his knees. Tears poured from Arthurs eyes and he threw a hand over his face as though to hide them. The American wasnt sure if his own downcast look was one of pity or sympathy.

"Why? Damn it, _why_?" Arthur choked. Just where had he gone wrong? He couldnt bring himself to look at the blue-clad young man, lest he lose his self control long enough to actually put a bullet in his head.

__

It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way

Only Alfred could distinguish between the rainwater and the salty excretion from his eyes mixing on his cheek bones. He hadn't wanted to hurt Arthur. He wanted to apologize, even if he still had no intention of running back to him. But he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"What happened?" Alfred sighed down at the pathetic man sobbing in the mud before him. "I remember when you were _great_."

__

We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart

With every ounce of willpower he had, Alfred managed to force his eyes away from Arthur. He turned his back to the nation and, with his troops in tow, began to walk away. Against his better judgment, he glanced back at the sobbing blond.

"You fought well, Artie," he whispered, knowing full-well that the addressed man couldnt hear him.

__

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

Looking back, Alfred knew it would be impossible to forget the Revolution had ever happened. If it hadnt happened, would he be the independent superpower he was today? Maybe, in the end, that didnt matter. He just wished Arthur wouldn't act like he hated him.

__

Let's take a moment to look deep inside  
and say we're willing to give love a try

"Hey, Artie," Alfred started with uncertainty, flinching when the Brit twitched in annoyance at the abbreviation of his name.

"What is it, you git?" Arthur asked without looking up from his papers. He was hoping to find out why the younger man had come to bother him, unannounced, while he was working. "Im rather busy, if you hadn't noticed, and with the state your economy is in, you should be, too." Alfred still didnt speak up. "If you dont have anything to say, then leave me be!" Arthur growled.

"I... Arthur, do you hate me?" Alfred blurted out, only to regret it. As much as he wanted to know the truth, he was too scared to find out.

Arthur restrained his gasp, but not his frown. "What?" he muttered. What had brought this on? "What nonsense are you spouting now?" Again, Alfred opted to remain silent. "Alfred?" Wait, was he shaking? Did that mean he was crying? Hardening his temporarily softened expression, Arthur grunted before turning back to his desk. "Idiot. Of course I dont hate you."

__

we're not as different as we seem to be

A vein in Arthur's cheek twitched. Alfred's eyebrow suffered a similar spasm. If they did the same thing at the same time once more...

"Thanks for dinner, Matthew-" They both halted their identical sentences to glare across the table at each other, both now standing and leaning on the table on their forearms.

"STOP COPYING ME DAMN IT!" They both exclaimed, ignoring Matthews stifled chuckle.

__

there's so much more to me than what you see

"This isn't another attempt to get information out of me, is it?" Alfred teased, accepting the glass of rum Arthur offered him.

"No, no," Arthur waved him off and sat down next to him on the couch. "It's just a couple of drinks between friends."

"Whatever you say," Alfred chuckled, downing the first drink in a single gulp, Arthur mimicking this notion just a moment after.

Only an hour had gone by before Arthur's speech began to slur. Another hour and he could hardly hold his glass steady. Another and when he tried to stand, Alfred had to dive across the couch to keep the older man from tumbling to the floor.

"Let go of me, prick! I can make it," Alfred was almost certain he had no better idea where 'it' was supposed to be than Arthur did, and when Alfred let him go, he wasnt able to make it in time to catch him.

Sighing, Alfred latched onto the Englishman's arm and heaved him up from his crumpled position on the floor. He couldn't help but blush when Arthur grabbed hold of the front of his shirt to keep from falling again. "Let's get you to bed." Alfred said with the hint of a laugh on his voice. He was actually surprised that the older man complied so easily.

__

It don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
then turn around and walk away

Alfred stared at the alcohol-ridden Brit for a good five minutes after succeeding in getting him into his bed. Arthur's face was flushed in his drunken state. It almost looked cute.

It actually looked pretty damn sexy, if Alfred was any judge. Especially with the way his tousled hair fell around his forehead and pillow. His mouth was slightly open, taking in small gasps of air for his oxygen-deprived brain. It wasn't until he started to sit back up that Alfred realized just how close he was to taking advantage of those parted lips. He stood up quickly and, glancing back once more with a soft smile, flipped off the light and left the house, without bothering to wish the sleeping man goodnight.

__

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

"Alfred!" The aforementioned boy turned around to address the British speaker only to have the side of his face make contact with what felt like a fist. Alfred clutched his left eye and sent a watery glare at the blond scowling in front of him.

"What the hell was that for, Artie?" He exclaimed waving his free hand around idiotically as though it would help express his pain and confusion.

"Humph." Arthur turned his head away from the American. "**_That_ was for leaving me the other night." Alfred frowned. The night Arthur had gotten drunk?**

"But, dude, you were asleep!" He removed his hand from his eye, which he was sure was going to bruise.

"And this," Arthur began before Alfred could finish his sentence, stepping forward and grasping the front of the younger man's lapel, "Is for what you should have done before leaving."

Arthur leaned in and connected his lips with Alfred's, ignoring the small gasp the younger nation had breathed into this kiss and tightened his grip on the coat so Alfred couldnt pull away.

"Bloody git. I love you."

__

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

_

* * *

_

**Fin. **

**Well, how was it? This was my first time writing for this couple(or anything for Hetalia) so I hope I did a good job. Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
